A New Path Prologue
by Chunk127
Summary: Mortal Kombat crossover. Raiden works with two of Earth's greatest champions to prevent Armageddon. The right copy is up sorry for the mess.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Post Chosen

Smallville: After Darkseid's defeat. (No 7 years later.)

Mortal Kombat: The end of Armageddon.

* * *

><p>The final battle had begun. The forces of good and evil fought at the bottom of the pyramid of Argus in Edenia. Meanwhile at the top of the pyramids two Edenian demigods were doing combat with the elemental Blaze. Daegon fought with both of the families Drake swords but for everything he has done in preparation. He is no match for their parent's creation as Daegon is grabbed onto by Blaze as he burns away to ash. The fight now falls to his older brother Taven. For how far Daegon strayed in life Taven had still loved his brother seeing him die like that had sent him into a murderous rage as he attacked Blaze. The creature was pummeled as Taven pulled out every trick he'd known he'd known and victory seemed in grasp until Blaze Rolled himself into a ball and crushed Taven. Taven grabbed one of the drake swords on the floor and used it to help himself back up. Blaze tried to roll through him again only this time Taven stabbed the ground with his sword and used it to vault over the fire element. When Blaze stood back up he was in shock when Taven landed right next to him. Taven struck with one quick slash. Pure energy came out of the wound as Blaze screamed in agony soon more energy came out of wounds received earlier eventually Blaze exploded from it and was nothing but a severed head. Taven smiled as his body took on a golden glow. It was finished he will become a god.<p>

"At last it is over." Taven said. "Armageddon has been avoided."

Blaze's head laughed at the thought. "You've stopped nothing today Taven. Onaga's holy men corrupted me long ago. Look below it was inevitable." Blaze's last words as his head turned to ash.

Taven looks down and to his shock he sees that every single fighter at the bottom of the pyramid has the same glow he does. Blaze's power was passed to each fighter. There was never any stopping it he realizes as he ascends to the heavens. Armageddon has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Death the whole pyramid stunk of it. At the bottom you could see Kung Lao crushed under skeleton hands. Chloe Sullivan ripped in half by Doomsday half of her in each hand. Doomsday itself dead a blue arrow sticking out of its skull. A Batman's corpse with two knives sticking out of him. Kano dead, a flag with the word bang on it sticking out of his skull. Faith impaled on a spear by Hotaru's corpse. Right next to him Illyria holding what appears to be his spine and she ends at her torso. Scorpion, Sub Zero, and Noob Saitbot have all killed each other. Xander's severed head held by either Goro or Kinataro, all his flesh was ripped off. Quan Chi lay dead next to two piles of dust. Right next to him Willow with two Sais in her back in a pool of her own blood. Mileena had an arrow in her skull. A couple steps up Green Arrow or at least what looked like Green Arrow him and Sektor were both in pieces. Everyone was dead on that pyramid except for the four people at the top.

The top of the pyramid was a 3 on 1. On one side was a blond girl carrying a very unique red axe with blood on her face. Another one a god in Dark Black with red eyes and a unique hat. The last one was the most easy to see a tall man with dark curly hair. Dressed in a skintight red and blue suit, a big S on his chest and a cape on his back. On the other side was what looked like the villain on a Conan movie, bone armor and very little clothing spikes on his clothes and his own cape him being the most ruthless of the four had killed everyone good and evil in front of him and stole Blaze's essence from them.

"Who are the worms that stand by your side Raiden?" Shao Kahn demanded to know.

The blond just holds the axe in hand trying to contain her anger everyone she loved is gone. "I'm Buffy the vampire slayer."

The man's eyes went from blue to red barely containing his anger. "I'm Kal El the last son of Krypton."

Shao Kahn laughs. "You must be impressive warriors to make it this far. Pledge your obedience to me and I'll allow you and the ones you love the most to live."

Kal looks determined. "There's no one left that I care about." In his rage his eyes let out a red beam but Shao Kahn quickly wraps himself in green energy to block the attack. In a blur Kal runs up and hits him shattering his helmet. Raiden stood in awe at the sheer power Kal had but as the fight went on it quickly became clear what he had in power he lacked in technique, and while Shao Kahn's physical attacks did no damage. The mystical blasts he hit did. Raiden made a quick run to try to help but he was quickly knocked aside as his amulet shattered.

Shao Kahn smiles as he realizes what works against his opponent he pulls out his mystical war hammer. Kal is to him in a blur but Shao Kahn moves just as fast and hits him in the stomach. Buffy winces when she hears all of his ribs break. Kal falls to his stomach and Shao Kahn hits him in the back as Kal lets out an agonizing scream from his back being broken. Buffy makes a run to try to help and gets hit with an energy blast for her trouble.

Shao Kahn bends down and looks Kal in the face. "One last chance Kal, serve me or die." Kal was rebellious to the end as he spat blood from his mouth into the Emperor's face. Shao Kahn roared in anger before he calmed. "Very well Kal." Blaze's power starts bursting through the outworld emperor. "If you will not by my lieutenant you will be an example." Kahn brings the hammer down on Kal The ground around turns into a loud explosive and there is a big trail of fire left in his wake and Kal is gone.

Kahn turns and finds Raiden his former Nemesis a bloody mess caught in the explosion. With a smile he grabs the former elder god by the throat.

"Where are the elder gods Raiden?" Shao Kahn asks with a smug smile. "Their pathetic mortal kombat shackles me no longer." Kahn proceeds to bludgeon Raiden with this other hand back and forth and throws him like a play toy.

Raiden hits the ground and makes a crater on impact.

"They masquerade as dragons but are mere toothless worms." Shao Kahn rants as he puts his foot on Raiden to hold him down. "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon"

"Stop" Raiden begs.

"It is done." Shao Kahn says scraping Raiden off the floor. "Your time has past." He tosses Raiden again this time near the shattered remains of his amulet. "Now is the dawn of my-." Whatever Shao Kahn was going to say was interrupted as a red axe was plunged into his back. Buffy goes over to Raiden and sees the mess.

"It's over isn't it?" Buffy asks.

"For us yes try to distract Kahn and I will talk to the only people that can help us now." Raiden answers seeing the pain on Buffy's face. "I don't expect you to survive only to endure."

"It's cool I'm a slayer we're meant to die young anyway." Buffy quipped.

"You dare stab me in the ba-" Kahn was cut off again as Buffy kicked him in the balls. And unloaded with everything she had. Raiden grabbed pieces of his amulet and began chanting in tongues. It wasn't long before Kahn got his hands on the slayer's throat and tossed her straight up. He pulled his hammer out and Blaze's essence once again flowed through him. When Buffy came down he swung. Her scream will haunt Raiden for however long he has left.

Shao Kahn hears Raiden praying and laughs. "Yes prey to the worms, as your world ends." He brings the hammer down on Raiden's head.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wu Shi Academy 10 years earlier.<strong>

Raiden falls to the floor as images play in his head. He sees a man that can fly lift a planet back into space. An army of girls about to fight an army of demons. It's going through so fast that he can not keep up with the pictures and the message that is also playing in his head that seems to be voiced by himself.

_"_Our story has ended, Kal El's great destiny defeated, the army of slayers meaningless. Shao Kahn has consumed Earthrealm. His victory must be undone. Armageddon aborted we will strike where he's vulnerable: the past. The cost will be high, the sacrifices unthinkable. Many will fall. Our tale must be retold. He must win. S"

The sound of a hammer hitting stops the message. As the message ends the shaolin monks Liu Kang, and Kung Lao enter. In a hurry they help Raiden off the floor.

"Lord Raiden what happened?" Liu Kang asked.

"I saw the future." Raiden answered. "It must be changed."

"Ok then lets start early and make me the representative of the Wu Shi Academy at the tournament." Kung Lao offered.

Lightening coursed through Raiden. "There is too much on the line. Liu Kang will represent the Wu Shi academy as planned."

"Yes Lord Raiden." The Monks say in unison.

**Smallville: The Kawatche caves**

Raiden enters the cave the only place where he has seen the symbol on Kal's attire before. He raises his arms and electricity courses through the cave until he is in a dark room surrounded by a light.

"I am Jor El, the true father of Kal El."

"Greetings Jor El, I am Raiden god of thunder, and guardian of earthrealm."

"What are you doing in this place Lord Raiden?" Jor El asked.

"I must speak to you of Kal El's destiny." Raiden said. "Parts must be changed."

"Kal El's destiny is too important to be changed, he must lead the people of earth with his strength or your planet will suffer the same fate of Krypton and be destroyed." Jor El said.

"I have no desire to alter Kal El's destiny. Just the path to it." Raiden said.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

It won't be Buffy/Clark they were just the only two characters still alive that I could use in the tags. If you want a good Buffy/Clark story I highly recommend entwined destinies by ben10987654321.


End file.
